


Day 047

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [47]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 047

Simeon poked at the fire keeping the flames hot under the cooking rabbits. He and his family had fallen into a routine in the month-and-a-half since the Arishok was killed, and while life was not necessarily easier than it had been, they certainly felt safer with the surviving Qunari then they had in the Alienage. He looked over to Diniah, although they were all technically vidithari now, their old names abandoned, the viddathari who was Simeon wondered if he would ever think of his brothers and sister at Qunari proper. Here, they were outsiders, they spoke not the language nor knew the customs but they all knew they could not go back to Kirkwall.

Videthari-Simeon was surprised at how easily the Qunari accepted them, despite these differences. Any who were willing to accept their place in the Qun were welcome regardless of race or history. Most of the survivors were not soldiers, but support personnel. Labourers, sailors and cooks. A number of scouts, or Ashaads, were not part of the assault on the Viscount’s keep and had collected the survivors to take into the wilds to hide. Both the denizens or Kirkwall and the Tal-Vashoth deserters were looking for them. Videthari-Simeon was told a message had been sent to Par Vollen explaining the situation and requesting rescue for the survivors.

Many of the elves who had joined the Qun in the days leading up to the attack had chosen to return to the Alienage and take their chances there, instead of hiding in the woods eating what they could gather or hunt. But Videthari-Simeon and his family didn’t have that option. They were Qunari for good or ill. Videthari-Diniah had already settled into her new role. She had been a seamstress in Kirkwall, a skill that was in high demand amongst the Qunari who hadn't expected to be in Kirkwall long enough to need replacement garments made for them.

The Qunari were hearty folk and claimed not to be bothered overmuch by the cold, but Videthari-Simeon knew it was very warm in the Qunari homeland and the more temperate climate of the Free Marches must be uncomfortable for them.

The rabbits were just about ready when Videthari-Simeon saw an Ashaad and a human man coming down the path towards them.

“You will stay with the other Videthari.” was all the Ashaad said before leaving to attend to something else. The human stood at the edge of the cooking area, not speaking. He wore a sword at his belt and had a rough tunic over simple leggings. No indication of who he was. Videthari-Simeon wanted to ignore the human or, better yet, to curse him. To drive him from the camp, to make it clear that he was not welcome among them. The humans had never been shy of doing the same to him. No elf could exist in human lands and not feel the weight of their disapproval. But Videthari-Simeon was no longer an elf, not in the same way at least, and this human was not really a human. They were both of them Qunari now, both newcomers to a strange and complex society.

“Come sit,” Videthari-Simeon said, gesturing to a log and removing the rabbits from the fire.

“Thank you,” said the human. “I am Ser Jerran. Formally of the templar order.”

“I am Videthari,” Videthari-Simeon replied. “This is my sister, Videthari.”

“Well,” said Videthari-Jerran, “I suppose that will be easy to remember.”

“You are also Videthari now too,” Videthari-Simeon said. “But for now you can call us Simeon and Diniah. We have two other brothers, Levi, Ruban. They're out somewhere keeping watch.”

Videthari-Simeon broke off a piece of a rabbit and offered it to his new companion.


End file.
